Un beso, un sentimiento One-shot
by OuttaControl845
Summary: "Vamos a entregar a Eren a las autoridades" había dicho el más bajo. Sentía una gran furia en su interior, todo era su culpa. Deseaba con toda su alma plantarle un golpe en la cara. Si así era ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Le había robado un beso? No solo eso, ¿Ese maldito estúpido enano cobarde le había robado su primer beso? / One-shot RivaMika *SPOILER* Advertidos todos.


**Notas de autor al final, favor de leer.**

**Advertencia: Posee un poco de spoiler sobre el capítulo 30. No se mencionan cosas relevantes pero sí da datos aún no presentados en el anime. Se lee bajo cuenta y riesgo del lector que valla a menos del capítulo 30 del manga o que valla con el anime -que por ahora va por el cap 18-.**

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Shingeki No Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Esta historia fue escrita con la finalidad de agradar y entretener al lector. **

**Historia 100% original. Propiedad de Pili-Chan. Historia con derecho de autor.**

* * *

Su mirada se encontraba fija en el horizonte mientras avanzaba montada en su caballo. Por más que lo pensaba no lograba comprender nada de lo que había ocurrido allá en el bosque. Miles de ideas se pasaban por su cabeza dándole explicación a las acciones del sargento las cuales, por más que lo intentaba, no lograba deducir. Le seguía pareciendo estúpido, ¡Eso es lo que era! ¡Un enano estúpido! Por eso mismo había desperdiciado tal oportunidad de oro la cual tanto les había costado. ¡El plan era capturarla o matarla! ¡Esa era la razón de su expedición! ¿O no?

Chasqueó la lengua molesta dirigiendo la mirada al carruaje que se encontraba a su lado. Sintió un gran alivio al notar como el moreno habría los ojos. Eren la había traído preocupada todo el camino de regreso a la muralla. Sabía con claridad que no estaba muerto pero aun así le preocupaba. _"Creo que a veces te excedes con Eren"_ le había dicho el sargento poco después de haber abandonado el bosque. Tal vez… Solo tal vez ese hombre tenía razón.

– ¡Eren! –le llamó tratando de captar su atención.

– ¿Mikasa?

– No te intentes levantar aun, debes descansar por el momento –volvió a hablar con firmeza, le preocupaba el estado del de orbes verdosas y más luego de casi haberlo perdido por segunda vez.

– ¿Qué sucedió con la gigante hembra? –interrumpió al recordar lo sucedido en el bosque. Le vio nervioso y suplicante, esperando la respuesta. Le preocupaba un poco el saber lo ocurrido luego de su derrota, no quería ser la razón del fracaso de la misión.

– Ella escapó –susurró viendo fijamente al contrario. Le dolía decir eso, sabía todo lo que había luchado Eren en acabarla y el odio que ella había sentido al casi perderle. Deseaba con toda su alma haberla matado en ese momento, no haber escuchado a Rivaille y haberle cortado la nuca con sus armas.

Dejó sus pensamientos al lado al notar la mirada del otro. Estaba helado, simplemente no podía creerlo. Había arruinado la misión, había actuado mal y por SU culpa ella había escapado. Se sentía un completo idiota, ¿Cómo pensaba recuperar la muralla María si no había logrado derrotarle? Porque ¿Si en la muralla habían más como ella? Inteligentes, humanos envueltos en carne de titán dispuestos a exterminar la raza humana.

-¿Por qué…? –habló con la mirada turbada y sin siquiera poder formular bien sus palabras, simplemente no podía creerlo, no quería– Todos… ¿Qué…? ¿Qué paso con el plan?

– Fracasó –soltó manteniendo la mirada fija en Eren. No quería que se sintiera culpable pero tampoco deseaba hablar sobre el tema, recordar como la gigante lo vencía para luego comérselo– Necesitas descansar

– ¿Esto es…? ¿Acaso me volviste a salvar Mikasa? –preguntó notando la capa de la chica cubriéndole. Esperaba una reprimenda por parte de la de hebras oscuras sobre sus acciones mal empleadas. Esta nunca llegó, en lugar de eso simplemente bajo la mirada avergonzada al recordar como ambos habían sido salvados por el mismo hombre.

– Nosotros… Ya casi llegamos al muro –susurró adelantándose con su caballo, dando así por finalizada la corta conversación. Cubrió su rostro con la tela roja tratando de evadir la mirada extrañada del menor. Tan solo quería que todo aquello acabara.

Su puño chocó contra la fría madera de aquella mesa al escuchar las palabras de Rivaille, _"Vamos a entregar a Eren a las autoridades"_ había dicho el más bajo comunicando así la decisión de las autoridades. Sentía una gran furia en su interior, todo era su culpa ¡Todo! Por ÉL habían fracasado con el plan, por SU culpa la gigante hembra había escapado, por SU culpa Eren sería entregado a las autoridades. Todo lo que estaba pasando era por SU culpa, ¡Él tenía que haber cuidado de Eren! ¡Él y su estúpida cuadrilla que había muerto en un dos por tres!

– ¡Esto es su culpa! –le reclamo lanzándole una mirada cargada de odio, si tan solo hubiera cuidado de Eren o al menos hubiera informado a todos sobre el plan.

– Mikasa, sabes que no quiero hacerlo pero son ordenes directas y con Irwin no pensamos pasarlas por alto –habló con voz calmada manteniendo la fría mirada con la menor– Comprendo tu enojo, yo…

– ¡No lo hace! ¡Por su culpa Eren será un experimento más! ¡Por su culpa matarán a Eren! ¡Su culpa!

– Basta

– ¡¿Cómo fue capaz de fallar en su deber?! ¡¿No se supone es el más fuerte?! ¡Si no le importaba proteger a Eren ni cumplir con su deber me hubiera dejado matarla en ese momento!

– Basta, cada quién sabe porque hace las cosas –abandonó su silla para rodear la pequeña mesa que le separaba de la joven y llegar a su lado. No le gustaba las cosas que estaba diciendo, no le gustaba que ella pensara así de él– Fue una tarde dura para todos, agradece no perdiste a Eren o tu propia vida

– No necesitaba su rescate, ¡Podía sola! –reclamó avanzando un paso hacia el más bajo dispuesta a plantarle un golpe si continuaba excusándose.

– No es cierto, si no hubiera llegado hubieras muerto

– Entonces ¿Por qué no me dejo morir? –sintió su mirada humedecerse a causa de la furia que sentía al decir esas palabras. Un silencio se hizo presente aumentando su enojo ¿Pensaba evadir la pregunta? ¿Qué era un estúpido enano cobarde?

Rivaille bajo la mirada hacia su mano sin saber cómo explicar lo que pensaba. Sabía bien lo que le esperaba luego de ha

blar y estaba preparado para recibirlo si no era bien recibido. El problema no era el cómo podía reaccionar Mikasa, sino era el cómo le iba a decir aquello.

Rivaille nunca había sido bueno hablando de sus sentimientos y mucho menos expresándolos, era algo imposible para su persona. Le costaba demostrar su alegría ante las cosas buenas y cuando llegaba a enfurecer perdía el control de sus acciones. No era nada fácil hablar sobre lo que sentía y por eso mismo no sabía que decir. Si era difícil mostrar una sonrisa era demasiado complicado declarársele a una chica.

– Yo… No podría hacer eso –rompió el silencio volviendo la mirada a Mikasa. Sus puños se encontraban cerrados y sus mejillas tenían un camino húmedo formado por las pequeñas lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos.

– ¿Y por qué no habría de permitirlo? –preguntó con la voz cortada, evitando soltar el llanto que guardaba y le impedía hablar con claridad. Nuevamente hubo silencio, un silencio que ya la traía harta. El sargento chasqueó la lengua decidido en sus acciones. Tomó a la menor por la muñeca y en un movimiento rápido la atrajo hacia su cuerpo acortando la distancia con un dulce y cálido beso.

Por un momento Mikasa quedó helada, no podía siquiera plantarle el puñetazo que traía preparado desde el comienzo de aquella no tan agradable plática. Su rostro se encendió como una bengala a causa de la vergüenza y la furia por los actos del mayor. Aun así correspondió relajando todo su cuerpo. Pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Rivaille dejándose llevar por aquel dulce contacto. Por unos momentos sintió como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado y no hubiera nada, solo ellos dos en un mundo abandonado, sin nada que les separara.

Sus labios se separaron regresando así a la de orbes oscuras a la realidad. El sonrojo aumentó al igual que la vergüenza la cual se había llevado muy lejos su enojo. Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos dándole la espalda al mayor. No podía creer lo que había pasado, es más, no creía que hubiera pasado. Pasó su mano temblorosa por sus labios, sentía su respiración agitada a causa del oxígeno robado por el sargento.

Se volvió hacia este con los puños en cada lado percatándose de lo ocurrido, ¿Le había robado un beso? No solo eso, ¿Ese maldito estúpido enano cobarde le había robado su primer beso?

– Usted…. ¡Me beso! –gritó colérica dispuesta a plantarle el peor de los golpes bajos al mayor. Ackerman no solo estaba molesta, se sentía indignada; el hombre al que odiaba por agredir a Eren le acababa de robar su primer beso ¡Y no solo eso! ¡Le había gustado! ¿Cómo era eso posible? Si ella lo odiaba, LO ODIABA.

– Me sorprende sepas al menos lo que es eso –habló por fin el de orbes azules en un frío tono burlón el cual aumento la molestia en la menor– Y espero al menos comprendas el por qué la gente hace cosas como esas

– ¡Claro que lo sé!

– Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema? Deberías de sentirte alagada en lugar de molesta –una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro arrasando nuevamente con la molestia de la joven. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y no supo que responder. ¿Así era como un maldito estúpido enano cobarde enamorado se declaraba? Eso significaba que ¿El sargento había hecho todo eso porque la amaba? ¿A ella?

Su sonrojo aumentó con cada pensamiento absurdo que comenzaba a asomarse en su mente arrebatándole las palabras de la boca. Rivaille sonrió, satisfecho. No había sido tan malo como él había esperado.

Tomo unos papeles que se encontraban en su escritorio y caminó hasta la puerta sin intención de continuar conversando con la menor. Solo dio un "Nos vemos luego" y atravesó el umbral dejando sola en la habitación a una Mikasa sonrojada, confundida y apenada.

Se dejó caer al suelo hincada llevándose una mano al pecho. Su corazón andaba rápido y eso no le gustaba. Apretó sus parpados con fuerza sintiendo el calor de su rostro aumentar confirmando así sus terribles sospechas.

Estaba enamorada del sargento.

* * *

**~* Notas de Autor:**

**Antes que nada oló~ vengo a presentarme a estas áreas de mi amado Shingeki No Kyojin. Como verán soy OuttaControl845 pero como es muy largo, complicado y no es un nombre pueden llamarme Pili-Chan. Es un gusto estar en estos lugares ya que siempre quise escribir un poco sobre este manga/serie que me enamoró en un dos por tres y me sigue enamorando en cada una de sus páginas y capítulos. **

**Dejando el amor a un lado (?), espero esta historia haya sido de su agrado. La verdad me cuesta un poco ver esta pareja ya que este par son peor que el agua y el aceite; aunque no niego la pareja es muy linda. Esta historia la escribí gracias a un juego en el cual debía de escribir un drabble y veme aquí con un corto one-shot. **

**Bueno, no vengo a hastiarles mucho con palabras así que espero les haya gustado y si les gusto dejen un review y si no les gusto pues dejen uno también. Se aceptan críticas CONSTRUCTIVAS para así mejorar y poder agradar más en próximos proyectos. **

**Con esto las dejo y espero ser bien recibida ya que me verán mucho por aquí. Eso es todo.**

**No olviden que la opinión de los lectores inspira a seguir a un autor así que dejen un lindo review y mi persona se los agradecerá con toda el alma.**

**Eso es todo. **

**De pie. Saluden. Aye~**


End file.
